


Zip

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Childhood, Community: femslash100, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Heteronormative Paradigm, Humor, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash100's alphabet challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100's alphabet challenge.

'Zip!'

'There's a number six for table 10, Shufti, and 7 is still waiting for her tea.'

'Here's the 10, Ozz. Petunia, take this and the tea, will you?'

'Got it, Betty.'

'Zippy!'

'Stop zipping, Jack. Go help Paul with the firewood.'

'Zip!'

'Huh.'

'It's just a phase, Shufti.'

'That's what your father used to say about you and your vampire.'

'That's hardly comparable.'

'Just so, Ozz, but I'll remember you said so if he's still zipping at 26 when he should be giving me grandchildren.'

'Soldiering is just as respectable as marrying, and besides, I never had good birthing hips.'

'About that, I notice that Mal's are about as good. Unusual for a man, hmm?'

'Don't ask, don't tell, Shufti. You of all people should know that.'

'That I do. I'm putting my success down to Munz's respect for my right to choose, and for my cheddar pie. But if I'm guessing right there's nothing much to tell about anywhere near Mal's hips. Is there?'

'Shufti!'

'Don't, Polly Perks, I know you're not the least bit shocked. So tell me, is it the trousers or what's under them that did it for you?'

'I don't...! Oh, zip it, Shuft.'


End file.
